Playing With Fire
by May Grace Malfoy
Summary: Its Sorta like Twilight but not all of it. I just wanted to see what you guys think of it. More insideBella has a new name a new identity a new mind, acoma. what happens when her dreams suddenly become a reality? Edward a bad boy? who is this Chris?


**Playing With Fire**

By Mary-Anne Grace Malfoy

A/N : This Story is sorta like Twilight by Stephiene Meyer but not entirely. I just wanna play with fate and see what you guys think about the story. I dont have Windows Micro Word so blaah.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO . NO FLAMES ! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM ONLY! Enjoy

I awoke in the usual cold sweat, breathing as if I had the air punched out of me. My eyes wild with horror as I remembered the dream that ended just only seconds ago. He was in them, light bubbly and beautiful. His deep green eyes showed no harm to me. Just warmth and feeling. The same boy creeping up at me since I moved back with me mother. I pushed the blankets off me as I wiped away the sweat. Walking up to my dressing table shocked to see my face flushed with fear. The shivering sensation that filled my body. I closed my eyes to see the boy half frightened half shielding me from something I couldn't see. Then a piercing scream came gushing out flowing through me. Like a small shock that gently shook me till I was a heap on the floor. I turned to my clock ticking airily above my head, 4 o'clock in the morning. The sun would rise for more than 45 minutes, I might as well make the time seem shorter. Taking out my journal I wrote vigorously into the blank pages. I had the same dream for over a week now, I'm still thinking about seeing a doctor. I'm afraid that they would send me to psycho institution. Finishing the two page long paragraph I went to my books on my night stand. My best friends in the whole world, they gave me something I could look forward too. I reached for my favorite always on the top, Twilight By Stephenie Meyer. Reading until 6 o'clock I went to my closet to choose my outfits for school. Right when the alarm went off my iPod turned on playing my morning song With You by MYMP.

A silent reminder to myself that today was the last week of school. For break that is. Spring came early in Washington state. Ironic isn't it? I live in the same place where Mrs. Meyer based her romantic/horrific story of a vampire loving a simple human girl. I've always noticed my thoughts were arrange into story book form. And clearly I never really minded at all. I do in fact answer them. Oh well, I chose out a simple regular school number. Since I go to boarding school, my mother is a rich fashion designer who retired a few years back, I awoke in my dorm like usual. Its like collage but worse. The classic school number consist of a plain gray, black, and white plaid skirt with a white button up shirt. Added just when the cold winds of winter came a red suit jacket with matching crescent of our schools mascot thing. I picked up my school bag and left. It was best to get down stairs early before The boys.

"The Boys" were this group of the smartest, hottest, most athletic guys in the whole school. The first one, there are three of them, The first one, Jack, babe magnet, loves showing off. James, is kinda mix of everybody, all the girls swoon over him, he's also the lead of the group. Last but not least, Edward, he's kinda the odd man out. Of course he's totally hot but he has a sort of awkward. He's also Jared's twin brother. Too me they were just as arrogant and NORMAL as every other guy in the world. Since I didn't associate a lot with any one of the opposite sex, besides my best friend Jared, I didn't know a lot about guys. I half ran down stairs to The Hall where everyone went to eat or study, or whatever. Looking around I spotted Jared and jumped to his side. He always woke up before me so he could save us a seat. He looked up at me a grin slowly spreading onto his face.

"Hey there, have any nice dreams lately?" he ask teasing me of my psycho dreams.

I scowled at him thinking of ways of getting him back I said, "Sure I did. Made me wake up at 4 in the heck morning." He laughed at me. He always laughs at me.

"Guess what I found out this morning?"

I looked at him my eyebrows rising. He laughs again.

"There isn't any classes today or tomorrow or that matter. Head says that there are too many new students now and they all need to get caught up. So that essay needed in Professor Marchbanks French class isn't due till Friday." I smile, that means we have the whole day off. Which is better than expected.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked picking at my eggs. He shrugged taking a bite of his toast. I've always noticed how he had his toast, no burnt edges, light butter, light jam. I tried to think of ideas, "How about we go see the new students? They're coming right after breakfast right?" He nodded taking a sip of his tea. I laughed noticing a bit of jam was on his cheek. I wiped it clean still giggling as he gave me a scrunched up grin.

"Isn't that cute Eddy? Your brother is having a "moment" with his girlfriend." a annoying voice said behind us. I turned to face The Boys, didn't I tell you I am James personal bugging toy, James the boy who spoke gave me a grin. I rolled my eyes at him returning to my breakfast.

"What do you want _Jamie_?" I said taking a bite out of my toast. I heard him snicker and I heard Jared groan.

"Oh nothing _Belly_. I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a nice little walk with me? Then maybe enjoying a nice lunch at a little restaurant. You know like a date. Then maybe we could go and make out." I can hear him smile. I turned to him giving him the most flirtatious smile I could bare.

"Oh I don't know _Jamie Poo_ my schedule is all full today maybe next time." I turned back to breakfast just before I have a grin to Jared. He smiled and returned to eating. I could hear James shock gasp as well as his angry scowl.

"Oh that's okay dear. I'll see you later." he stalked off with the rest of them huffing and puffing.

"Brilliant!" Jared said mouth full of food. I was completely grossed out.

"Ew Jared! Swallow your food."

It gave us a good laugh.

After breakfast we said that we'd meet at the back of the school. I knew James would've likely follow us but I didn't care. I stalked up stairs, since it was a free day we were able to go anywhere and wear what we wish. I chose classic jeans and a long sleeve v neck t-shirt. Brushing my hair I went back down stairs running into Edward who was just leaning against the wall reading. He was taller than most boys, besides James. He was a little nicer than the whole group too. He looked up to stare at me and went back reading.

"Hello Isabella." I looked shocked since I only get a few words from him once in a blue moon.

"Oh Hi Edward." I looked around nobody was here most likely outside. I saw the door open, waiting. I looked at him, he wouldn't notice. I crept to the door just before I put my foot out.

"Goodbye Bella."

I cringed, "Bye Edward". Once out of hearing range I ran all the way downstairs. I heard laughing from across the hall. There was Jared laughing out loud holding his sides. I ran to him giggling at his face. "You ready to meet these kids?" I asked as he finally calmed down. He nodded obviously out of breathe. We started walking out to the station which was only a few blacks away.

"Guess who I ran into while I was walking down stairs?" I said walking up to the stone wall next to us. He shrugged, he does that a lot. "I saw your brother. He's was just standing there. Creeping me out." at the corner of my eye I thought I saw him cringe. Soon enough we saw the station, most of the teachers were already there. They were busy taking account of all the kids who were there. The school only goes up to the end of high school, which of course I'm NOT in. Me and the rest of us are only in our second year of high school. Which is a wreck since we have "The Boys". I really didn't want to play with fire with them. They're also very big trouble makers. Like last year there was a lot of high school students. The little kids were ready in line waiting, its part of a system.

The system, which is where you are prepared to come to the school. Since this is one of the finest schools they wanted the youngsters to be well behaved and to treat things with respect. The teachers already thought the high scholars were well behaved, for awhile. Well that's the system enjoy.

"They're a lot of kids here." I said to Jared who's mouth was gaping at the new second year high school girls. I turned to him confused, "Jared, Jared, JARED!" yelling at him wasn't doing me any good so I left him there. I know its mean and all but he wouldn't notice look at him. Gaping like a fish out of water. I walked passed him into the mob of students and teachers. Professor Nelson who spotted me, "Miss Hawkins! Miss Hawkins! Would you come here please." I turned to him walking straight, its grace and etiquette that they teach here as well.

"Yes Professor?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Miss Hawkins would you please show this student around. He's the Senator's Son." he whispered to me. I smiled again showing as much grace as possible.

"Of course Professor. Where is he?" A boy who was looking around turned around. I was completely stunned, he was so HOT! I mean he was almost as tall as the Professor, by golly the Professor is tall. He had the most messy but adorable hair ever which was a dark shade of brown. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of golden green. His face was as if it was made by the gods. Gentle and serene at the same time. His skin color was pale. He beats James and all of them at the hotness scale. Then I remembered my dream guy. This could not be happening. I heard the piercing scream. I felt a little weak in the knees and fell.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" he asked picking me up with one arm. I stared at him completely dazed. The Professor chuckled as I went on gazing.

"Miss Hawkins this is Mr. Christian Baker. Mr. Baker this is Miss Hawkins she will be your guide for this week."

I kept staring at him as if I've been paralyzed I came to my senses, "You can let go now." He stared at me for a moment and helped me stand.

"Well Hello Miss Hawkins." He said sweeping into a deep bow. I stood there gazing taking my breathe away. I awoke And curtsied in return.

"Hello Mr. Baker." We smiled politely and I went on listening to Professor rant on what I'd be showing him. I heard my name being called from somewhere I turned to look.

"BELLA ! BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" Jared awoke at last. I turned to the Professor.

"I'm sorry but I must take this I will be right back." running to the sound of my name I found him.

"What are you doing calling me like that. In front of teachers no less. I have to be tour guide again so I'll see you at school alright!" I said in a rush.

He looked at me with a grin, "Of course Milady I shall do whatever thy wish for I shall be thy slave for life-ith." He always did that even when it wasn't the right time. I giggled and pushed him out of the train station entrance. I turned back and rushed to find the Professor.

"Deeply sorry sir, Mr. Collen was needing me at the moment. As you were saying sir?" I said with a smile. You kinda get used to it smiling a lot. The two looked a bit bewildered at my behavior but Christian Baker backed me up.

"Yes, Yes. I do need to see this school so I shall be leaving with Miss. Uh Hawkins. Correct? My room number is 182 also. So I shall see you in class after the break Professor. Good day." he took my arm and we walked off across the train station. I just stared at him looking down at my arm back to his face. I couldn't believe this kind of guy was coming to MY school.

"If you don't mind Miss I would like not to be stared at much." he said with a grin. It took me a second to get what he was saying, I let my hair cover my face. The next thing I knew he pushed my hair behind my ear taking his hand off my arm.

"If you don't mind Sir I'd like to talk normally please?" I pleaded I never really liked talking like this. Once you got used to it its hard to stop. He chuckled, his laughter like bells.

"Of course, but I am already accustomed to this. It's hard to act like how I used too. But I'll try my best." he grinned again I couldn't help but giggle. I quickly stopped looking down again.

"So since we have the whole day to each other I might as well ask what your full name is." he asked as we walked through The Hall. I look at him, astounded.

"Well for one thing why ask me? I'm just to plain for the likes of you am I correct? The Senators Son shouldn't hang with such." I shouldn't have said that I should not have said that. I turned to look at him his face stunned like mine.

"I am sorry I am so sorry." I looked down putting my face in my hands.

"Ey! What are you doing making my girl cry." Oh my GOD. No this could not be happening.

"Don't listen to him I AM NOT HIS GIRL!" I yelled the last part to James who was running toward me.

"Shove off Hawkins. Who are you to hurt her?" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. Oh my dear god help me. I was actually burying my face into his chest. I looked at Christian his face confused than ever.

"I did nothing of the sort but I am deeply sorry for upsetting you Miss Hawkins." he bowed to me again. In front of everyone. Oh dear god, oh my dear god. Then that's when I felt my self let go. The last thing I heard was the scream of my name.

I awoke to the white walls of the nurses office. I let out a groan, oh lord have mercy.

"Bells! Bells you okay?" said a whispered voice next to me.

"Don't talk so loud!" I hissed closing my eyes. The voice chuckled.

"Of course. Of course, you gave us quite a scare back there Miss." I groaned again it was him.

"Uhh. James Everlend, Jared Collen, and the infamous Mr. Baker what happy tidings do you bring to me?" I asked with every word dripping with sarcasm. I recognized the chuckle, it gave me the giggles.

"For Gods sakes Collen stop making her giggle she might pass out again." James said in defense.

"Whatever Everlend. I'll see you later Belly." that was the last I heard of Jared.

"Can my life get any worse?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes. It can, half the school saw you faint." said Christian softly.

"ARRGH. Great just great." I open my eyes seeing both at them staring at me.

"Stop staring at me. It's not like you ever seen me before!" I scowled at them.

They were still staring at me I turned to my side looking out the window.

"Whatever Belly. You and your see-through dress. Mmm." James was eyeing me as I turned to him in shock. I quickly pulled the thin sheet all the way to my nose. I gave him a death glare.

"That's very rude! You say sorry to her this instant." Christian stood up to his full height looking down at James.

"Sorry! Geezes." James raised his in defeat. I cringed under the sheets.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked me with concern. I scowled again life and love could be so cruel.

"Nothing is wrong _darling_. Just a little headache. I'll sleep now if you don't mind." I said closing my eyes. I heard James sigh of frustration.

"Oh alright. G'night."

"Good night Isabella." Then that was it.

I awoke again in my dorm room, my head not hurting anymore. I saw that my room was tidy, again. Since it was a one room dorm a teacher or Jared opened it with the spare key under the hatchet at the corner of my door step. I folded the covers over me to my waist sitting up I could hear a soft snoring. I checked my clock at the edge of my night stand 4:30 am. How expectable of me. This time I wasn't dreaming. I turned to the sound of the snoring. It was Christian, maybe he forgot his dorm number. The sky was a lit just a bit, the blue haze gave him an innocent look. He is innocent for the first part anyways. No blanket or anything just my comfy reading chair and a pillow. I felt bad, seeing that I tossed my shawl somewhere I went to my trunk to fetch my favorite comforter. My grandma the queens cousin gave this to me. The tiny flower stitched in to the hems of it where pretty. The faded blue coloring reminded me of the sky. I pulled it out careful not taking any books with me. I draped it over him careful not to wake him up. Closing the trunk I crawled into bed making sure I pulled up my socks. Getting comfy I pulled the comforter over me and closed my eyes .

I knew I was dreaming since I wasn't in a place I've been before. The sun was directly over head and I was at the edge of a stream. The stream tinkled like bells on the river rocks in their fast moving way. Across the stream was my dream boy his face a lit when he saw me. I waved at him now noticing my clothing. A light dress with lace. My dark hair braided at the back of my neck. I smiled knowing I was alright. That nothing could hurt us. He tried to say something but the stream was just so musical. I yelled to him I couldn't hear. He I suppose couldn't hear as well. Then his smile vanished hints of happiness were left here and there the rest was sadness. I felt bad since I didn't remember how we got separated. I turned to see my worst nightmare. I screamed the menacing face was covered with a dark cloak. Next thing I knew I was waking up. A gentle rocking woke me from my confusing dream. I opened my eyes to my half lit room, sitting on my bed was Christian.

"Good mooorning." I said yawning, I was still tired. He laughed musical as the bubbling stream of my dream.

"Good morning. Its around 5:40 am right now. Just to let you know. You were talking in your sleep. More like yelling of course." he said looking down.

"Mmm." I said closing my eyes, "Of course. Of course well since I still have an hour to kill I might as well kill it. Good night." almost dosing off he shook me.

"Wouldn't you like to hear what your sleep talking about?" I stared at him might as well.

"Sure what the heck tell me." he looked at me as if I was crazy. He sighed.

"Well. You said That your were going to swim across. Then you said I cant hear you. Then you screamed. Then you were sweating. After the 5th scream I woke you." My eyes wide with shock. I haven't screamed before just the cold sweat. I looked at him.

"Im sorry you had to hear that. It was just a nightmare nothing to it. It's over now correct?" He nodded getting up from the bed he sat back down to my chair.

"Of course nothing to it." I leaned back talking a deep breathe. I closed my eyes forcing myself to remember the whole one hour and five minute dream. I gave up exhausted.

"So what happen yesterday?" he looked up his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Oh nothing in particular, defending the world." he looked down fiddling with my comforter. "This is a very nice blanket. I had one just like it. But mine was green." I looked at him, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Really you know your room is right next to mine right?" I said hoping I could let him go and get a rests peace.

"Yeah I know its just I lost my key." I sighed my "oh-my-god-you-moron" sigh.

"Well I'll see fit you get a new one." I giggled as I always did when I was happy. I heard him chuckle.

"Since now were alone without any interruptions could you tell me your full name now?" he asked grinning. I giggled again.

"Of course. Well my name Isabella Jane Hawkins. Part British. Wanted to visit the world since. So nothing is very special but I know I'm going to be valedictorian when I'm done with high school. My father had step sons who are in the school right now. They're in their last year. So how about you Mr. Baker?" He looked at me, I could tell he was thinking hard.

"My name is Christian Benjamin-Joseph Baker. I am the Senators half son. My mother raised me until she died. My father found out about me. Took me in and sent me here I too would like to travel the world. I don't have any siblings."

Mmm. that's pretty sad I mean I know I haven't seen my father in over a year, but this is brutal. He's only a half son, that's harsh. Pretty much everything went silent again.

"Thanks for tidying up a bit here. Haven't had time to clean at all. The school year just started so yeah." I ended my babbling and just sat there staring at him.

"Yeah no problem. I didn't know what to do after I brought you to your room. You have a nice selection of books. I do like the book, New Moon, its pretty good." He said picking up the book off my night stand, "This room is pretty small for the relative of the queen. Your friend James Everlend has a greater room this." I stared at my room, I never noticed but he was right. My dresser was backed up next to my dressing table. The bath room was tiny, my bed in the middle of the opposite wall.

"I guess I never noticed before. But it's mine all the same and I love it all the way." I said with a sad smile. I haven't had one of those in days.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked me. I looked up I felt moisture run down my cheek. I rushed to wipe it away. I turned to look out the window the rays were coming up soon.

"Well this one is a new one. I've been having the same dream over and over again all week. I really don't see why I'm telling you. I barely know you." I chuckled at my babbling, "Of course I don't really care anymore. The first dream-" my flash back went straight through me.

There I was sitting on the ground of a small meadow, the tinkling sound of a stream could be heard. But it was far away, behind the trees. Just behind me a few meters away was a cottage, white with green shutters. The sun was directly ahead filing the meadow with a buttery shine. I looked down at my outfit a tiny bell dress surrounded me. Someone said my name and I turned. The sun burning my eyes. There he was in all his beautiful god like glory. His eyes warmer, lighter than the first dream. He smiled at me, his face glittering. I stared at him ignoring the burning sensation in the back of my eye lids.

I opened my eyes, I'd lost the dream. I looked at Christian his face more confused than ever.

"Im sorry I lost it. I really don't remember all of them seriously." He nodded but kept staring at me his face turned into frustration. "Why make a face like that? It's not like your trying to read my mind right." I chuckled at my obvious answer. His face went seriously cold.

"It's not like I am right?" I nodded. My iPod turned on, oh well it was fun while it lasted. I laughed. He looked more confused.

"Can I have a minute. You know people would think it was weird if my hair was messed up and I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. What would James think." He chuckled.

"Whatever go have your minute." I raced to the bathroom checking my face. Drool lines went down to my chin. EW gross, my eyes droopy. I washed my face quickly and brushed my teeth. I took off my clothes and put on fresh ones. I brushed my hair tying it in a pony tail since the brushing made it messier. I walked out feeling refreshed. There he was just laying back relaxing with my book.

"How can you look like that? I mean when I woke up I looked like a twister!" I sighed with frustration. His beautiful features made me jealous. I pouted slightly. He chuckled, great more bells.

"Jealous now are we? And I always thought women were more on the beauty part." I stuck my tongue out, childish I know. He laughed again.

"Oh well lets go get some breakfast." I laughed pulling him up to his feet. He smiled at me.

"Of course. Wonder what the student body would think when we walk in together." I laugh at him opening my dorm door.

"Well Let's find out."

**Chapter Two:**

**Lunch Time**

The student body turned to see the newest student. And the richest student. Of course they knew what happen the other day. But who would care about little old Belly. The popular group turned to see the richest student hanging with the most nerdish student ever.

"Lookie Look they're staring. Want something more dramatic?" he asked chuckling in her ear.

"Of course. Sure whatever I wanna see what James would say." I whispered in return. I made a "Its fake" look to Jared, he made a grin. I went and put my hand inside the left back pocket of Christian's jeans. He looked at me with a glint of surprise and a childish glow. He in turn put his arm around my shoulders. Gasps could be heard through out the hall. All eyes turned to James and the boys. Jack of course didn't pay attention since he was showing some of the older girls his "guns" or so he calls his less than visible biceps. Edward was reading a book not paying much attention. James, like planned, furious. You could see a vein pushing out of his forehead. EW gross. He stood up and stomped to us.

"What in the heck is going on here?" He yelled. Eyebrows together in a furious scowl.

"What's wrong Jamie. Cant I have a Special friend. Besides why do you care?" I sweetly asked him. I could tell he was going to explode.

"I DON'T care. You just messed up the balance of the social status in this school." he smirked at me. How sorry can you get. I already knew, the whole school new he liked me.

"How sorry can you get Everlend. The social status of this school never mattered to us anyway." Christian stood next to me putting his protective foot forward.

"Yeah," I said from behind sticking my tongue out, "Why on earth should I care of what this stupid school thinks. Besides you do care don't you?" I smirked it's easy to fool the dimwitted. 

He growled a little bit more. We just stared at him. I could hear the soft chuckle from Chris.

"Whatever, You have no proof dearest. Just don't expect anything will happen whenever your with him." He stalked off, all eyes upon him, he sat by Edward not taking his eyes off of us. I didn't really give a damn anyways, I looked up and grinned.

"You wanna go sit down now Chris. I'm famished." I could tell that he was going to explode with laughter. We walked HAND IN HAND to the table Jared was sitting at.

"That was AMAZING! You totally messed up James this time Bells." Jared said once again with his mouth full of food. Me and Chris looked disgusted. Oh mi GOD Im calling him Chris. How rad is that? I picked a fork and knife and took my share of the scrambled eggs with cheese, French toast, and bacon. I noticed Chris wasn't eating.

"Your not going to eat anything? I mean everything here is good." I said to him tempting him with a piece a bacon. He didn't even flinch.

"No, I'm not that hungry." he said picking at the bacon I placed on his plate. I looked down at my own plate. Full with food. I ate anyway, I was hungry. He just sat there and watched us eat.

"You, Chris, are extremely weird. You have the face of a god and your extremely rich." I said to him pointing my fork here and there. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes I know I am immensely rich and extremely weird. What is your point in this _DARLING?_" he said the last part out loud. Most people turned to see us laugh out loud. I flipped my hair gracefully and stared straight at James. His furious, jealous, scowl was permanent planted. IF you thought I was ugly think again. I am actually really beautiful. My eyes are this lovely shade of blue like the sky blue. The ACTUALL SKY. Not the crayon kind. My hair is flame red and really smooth and shiny. Just because I USED to wear glasses, braces, and still get straight A+'s doesn't mean I am a nerd. Right? But I guess I am really pretty. I am not one to be conceited but don't I deserve it after all my grades?

"My point is that you shouldn't be so. So. Uh so extreme. Or so immensely anything. Live a little. Do something normal." I laugh at my words which didn't make sense.

"Of course of course. Doing something normal is an a live a little setting. What do you want me to do?" he asked taking my hand dramatically. I put my other hand on my forehead facing the other direction.

"Oh what shall I do. My boyfriend is extremely and immensely weird and an ironic fool. He doesn't no what normal is?" I said half yelling in fake pain and desperation. Everyone whispering behind us and in front of us turned to see my show. I could feel Chris shake, shaking with an outburst of laughter which was soon going to come.

"My DARLING I shall find out what this normal is and save you from your pain." he said gently but loudly to me. I could see Jared was about to choke on his piece of bacon. I looked around and James was scowling.

"MY LOVE I shall be fine yet, A kiss would kill the pain."

That's when all got quite, my eyes playful and dangerous. Jared looked at me, his eyes sensed my dangerous scheme and pretended. Chris was surprised I raised my eyebrows at him. Everyone else was quite waiting to see what he would do. 

"Of course Darling whatever helps you." then he hit me. Gently, slowly tilted toward me. I sucked in air, my eyes wide, my shoulders lurched. His lips lightly hit mine his golden green eyes shone brightly, playfully. I smiled under his lips and closed my eyes. Soon enough we were making out slowly in front of everybody. His hands in my hair, my own on his neck pulling him in. I heard gasps go across the room. 

"This is unbelievable you cannot do this!" yelled James.

We smiled at this, I laughed into his mouth. We stopped since we were about done.  
"Well that was refreshing wasn't it?" I said to Jared who just stared at us.

"So you guys going out now?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, Yes we are." Chris said finally taking a bite of bacon.

"Well since there isn't anything going on in this hell hole wanna go get stuff over at Darwin's?" I said standing up.

"Sure sure, Darwin's a great place to go get stuff." Jared said sarcastically as he too stood up. 

"What's Darwin's?" asked dear Chris as he followed us out.

"You hear this guy Belly? He doesn't know what Darwin's is!" Jared choked on his laugh.

"Darwin's is a store most kids shop for clothes and what not. I like going there because they got a lot of thrift shop kind of things." I said being smart arse. I love being one of those but yet I laugh at myself for doing so. Chris nodded his playful little head and slouched his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay I got it. Man Jared I feel bad for you. Bell why don't you find him a girl?" he asked me teasing Jared lightly.

"Oh because then he would forget all about me. Wouldn't you Jared?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Yes Yes I would." he said sarcastically.

"Hey We're here!" I said running up to the front of the store. Its three stories tall so you can tell Im short. People were coming in and out of the store with bags full of stuff.

"Wow." Chris let out a low whistle.

"Yes Yes magnificent isn't it? Well lets go in then." I pulled them inside and got a cart, "Good thing I have my ATM with me huh Jared? Go get what you want I'll be at the clothes section." Just before they could say anything I was off to the clothes section. They were having a sale so I kind of planned this. Oh that's a nice shirt, green stripes of silver gray. Nice. Hmm that mini skirt looks hot with this okay. I turned around to find Christian behind me.

"You need help? Cause I over heard some girls from our school saying there's a dance coming up. So I thought I could help you.." he was cut short when I pulled him along with me.

"Oh yeah that thing if you wanna go we'll go. You think these shoes go with this outfit?" I showed him my leg with the pointed high heel black number. His eyes went wide when he saw the height.

"You sure you can walk in that?" he asked pushing me to sit down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I'll be fine. Your too tall anyways." I took another look at my leg and took off the shoes. I put on my converse and stood up. I looked right into his eyes something told me he was hiding something. "Well whatever the dance is in a three days anyways." I waved my hand at him and walked over to the tanks.

"IT'S IN THREE DAYS! Come on let's get you a dress please!" he was begging and doing the puppy dog. I turned to him his beautiful green eyes wide and near to tears. His face long, bottom lip pushed outward. I couldn't look away, he is too cute.

"Fine, let's go." he laughed and took my hand dragging me to the formal section. Most of the dresses were fit for a wedding but he choose so many.

After Darwin's, we wasted at least all of my allowance, we went and dropped off our stuff.

"You know you look dazzling in that one dress." Chris said to me as we walked down to dinner. Jared went and found his buddy Sean.

"Which one." I looked up at him, I knew what dress he was talking about. It was the last dress he chose out for me. It was in a dazzling emerald dress that framed my hair beautifully. The beads at the bodice were in a design with no ending. The dress went just pass my knees and was strapless. We got shoes too ivory green ones, open heel.

"That lovely green one." he grinned at me, that cute goofy green one.

"OH that one," I rolled my eyes, waving my hand at him, "that one is gorgeous." I went back to my dinner stuffing my face. I was starving since we spent almost all day at the store. I heard a chuckle in front of me and I looked up. There stood James with all his glory.

"So what brings you here Everlend?" I asked him looking at Chris, I could sense tension.

"Oh nothing, I could go anywhere I please Hawkins." he sat his ugly butt down in Jared's spot.

"That doesn't mean you have to make a scene Everlend. Everyone already knows your mad at me for sating someone and has never EVER fallen for you." I giggled at what I said because it was true. 


End file.
